5 Razones para darte un Maka Chop!
by Kmi-nyan
Summary: Conjunto de Drabbles que narran las peleas diarias entre Soul y Maka.
1. Primera razón

**Hola gente !!**

**aki les traigo unos pequeños drabbles (si, esta vez sí son drabbles!! XD) q narran las peleas mas comunes entre este dúo tan complicado XD**

**como siempre digo... Soul Eater no me pertenece T.T**

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Primera razón: Porque es insoportable vivir con un hombre**

Suspiró molesta mientras se dirigía hacia la sala, donde se encontraba su arma, muy cómodamente recostado en el sofá, viendo la televisión.

Se vio obligada a carraspear la garganta, ya que, al parecer, el albino ni siquiera tenía intenciones de despegar los ojos de la pantalla –que al parecer mucha atención no le estaba poniendo- para verla.

Finalmente centró su vista en ella.

Se mantuvieron en un silencioso pero intenso duelo de miradas durante un largo rato, hasta que uno de ellos se atrevió a hablar.

_Qué_ murmuró secamente. Ni siquiera parecía una pregunta, más bien, lo dijo con un tono de cansancio y reclamo.

_Te he dicho miles de veces que bajes la tapa del baño cuando termines_ le respondió molesta su técnico, colocando sus manos a cada lado de su cadera, en señal de reproche.

Soul suspiró con cansancio, al tiempo que desviaba la mirada.

_¿Qué no te cansas de discutir por eso todos los días?_

_Pues si tanto te molesta, ¡baja la tapa del baño!_

_Pues, "si tanto te molesta"_ dijo usando un tono burlón para imitarla _¿por qué no puedes simplemente bajarla tú?_

Ella frunció más el ceño.

_Porque se supone que un caballero debe tener consideración con una dama… ¡y más si hay un solo baño!_

_Oh, vamos, no seas tan escandalosa… yo no me ando quejando cuando olvidas tu ropa interior en el baño_

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso…

Si antes estaba molesta, ahora estaba furiosa.

No lo pensó dos veces, en tan solo unos pocos segundos, se encontraba sosteniendo un grueso libro humeante en su mano, observando de reojo a su compañero tirado en el piso, semiinconsciente, con un gran hueco humeante en su cabeza, producto del brutal Maka-Chop.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Q les ha parecido ? XD**

**tengo 2 mas q ya stan listos, ustedes deciden si continuo subiendo estos drabbles o no **

**reviews onegai !!**


	2. Segunda razón

**Konichiwa !!**

**aki les dejo el segundo drabble**

**q lo disfruten !! XD**

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Segunda razón: Porque no soporto que mires a otra**

Suspiró molesta por milésima vez en el día, antes de matar a Soul con la mirada.

Eso ya era el colmo… incluso estando de misión, prefería pasar el rato viendo los escotes de las chicas que pasaban que intentar ayudar a su técnico con la difícil tarea que le encargó Shinigami-sama.

Aquella misión no era nada fácil, por lo que necesitaban un excelente trabajo en equipo… trabajo que solo Maka estaba haciendo.

Volvió a lanzarle una mirada envenenada.

Parecía un perro, solo le faltaba babear y mover la cola.

Pero a pesar de todo eso, lo que más le molestaba, sin duda, era cuando alguna de aquellas chicas le guiñaba un ojo.

_¡Soul!_ lo llamó molesta.

_¿Hmm?_ murmuró sin despegar la vista de los cuerpos de las mujeres que pasaban por ahí.

_Por si no lo notaste, esta es una misión importante, asique te agradecería si pudieras hacer algo útil_ le reclamó intentando moderar su tono de voz para no estallar y matarlo de una vez.

_¿Tanto te molesta que finalmente tenga algo bueno que mirar?_ protestó ahora si viéndola, con los ojos entrecerrados, en señal de reproche _desde que Blair se fue no he tenido ningún… _paisaje_ decente que observar en casa_ explicó mirando de manera muy poco disimulada _cierta_ parte del cuerpo de su técnico, para darle a entender a que se refería.

Solo dos segundos…

El brutal Maka-Chop solo duró dos segundos, pero logró dejar al peliblanco en coma por quien sabe cuánto tiempo.

Ni modo, tendría que lidiar con esta misión ella sola… aunque no sería mucha diferencia.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Grax a todos x sus reviews !! TwT**

**pero como finalmente sali d examenes, podre subir todo lo q no he subido durante la semana pasada XD**

**reviews onegai !!**


	3. Tercera razón

**Konichiwa !! ^^**

**ya q hoy no me dieron ninguna tarea (q milagro !!!) puedo dedicarme a actualizar !! XD**

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Tercera razón: Porque detesto que te emborraches**

Suspiró con cansancio antes de arrojar sin mucho cuidado el cuerpo semiinconsciente de su compañero al sofá de la sala.

Estaba cansada, estresada, molesta, sedienta y fastidiada. Y lo más impresionante era que todos esos síntomas los provocaba una sola persona. –que en estos momentos se encontraba tirado en el sofá- Definitivamente, nunca volvería a dejarlo solo en un bar con Black Star… se emborrachó a tal punto que el muy idiota se desplomó en el camino y tuvo que arrastrarlo hasta el departamento.

Volvió a suspirar, esta vez molesta, mientras que dirigía su mirada hacia el albino. Como detestaba que fuera así de irresponsable…

Unos balbuceos incoherentes la sacaron de sus pensamientos y la obligaron a centrar su atención en el muchacho, que comenzaba a moverse y hablar –o más bien balbucear… y babear- dormido.

No pudo evitar sonreír un poco mientras se acercaba para verlo más de cerca. Parecía un niño pequeño cuando dormía. Repentinamente la invadió la tentación de grabarlo en aquel deplorable estado para después chantajearlo y así librarse de sus bromas pesadas por un tiempo. Se distrajo tanto con aquella idea que el movimiento del albino la tomó desprevenida.

Aun estando dormido, sus reflejos eran muy rápidos. La tomó por la muñeca y la jaló hacia él, recostándola a ella también sobre el sillón.

Tardó un tiempo en reaccionar, hasta que finalmente su cerebro acomodó sus ideas y le envió la señal a su cuerpo para levantarse de allí lo antes posible, sin embargo, no le fue posible, debido a un repentino abrazo estrujante que le sacó bastante aire de los pulmones.

_Bushubusss… mdkg…_ murmuraba el peliblanco entre sueños, mientras que la pobre rubia intentaba zafarse de la prisión que le proporcionaban sus brazos, sin mucho éxito.

_Soul… ya suéltame, no respiro…_ murmuró en tono forzado, intentando romper el abrazo.

_Teegh ammmo…_ balbuceó esta vez, cosa que la impactó más.

¿Había oído bien?... ¿acaso Soul dijo "te amo"?

_Te amo…_ murmuró ahora si más claramente.

Quedo paralizada en ese instante… no lo podía creer… ¿de verdad estaba pasando? Sintió sus mejillas arder al oír esas dos palabras, mientras que una inmensa felicidad la invadía por dentro. Una gran sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, expresando su alegría.

_... Hatsune Miku_ completó la frase que había dejado inconclusa, derrumbando así el mundo de ilusiones que se había hecho Maka.

No tardó en sentir la furia recorrer sus venas, por lo que no le tembló el pulso al momento de sacar su más grande enciclopedia e incrustársela en la cara con todas las fuerzas.

Por más borracho o inconsciente que esté, sin duda, estaba segura de que pudo sentir perfectamente aquel Maka-Chop.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Espero q les haya gustado XD**

**veré si hoy tambien puedo actualizar Pacto con el demonio XD**

**review onegai !!**


	4. Cuarta razón

**Hola gente !!!!!**

**seguramente muchos habran pensado q abandoné mis fics, o q me pasó algo, o q me raptaron los aliens, pero no!!**

**no habian tenido alguna señal d vida d mi parte x culpa d los malditos examenes !! ¬¬**

**pero c terminaron !!! :D**

**soy libreeeeeeeeee !!!!!!!**

**bueno... casi... T.T**

**pero tecnicamente ya stoy n vacaciones !! TwT**

**ok, no los entretengo mas, aki les dejo la cuarta razón XD**

* * *

**Cuarta razón: Porque odio que no me tomes enserio**

Ya estaba a punto de poner las últimas dos cartas para terminar su torre de naipes. Nunca había logrado hacer una tan grande como aquella, por lo que procuraba mantener su pulso a una velocidad normal, para que sus manos no comenzaran a temblar.

Ya le faltaba poco…

Solo un poco más y estaría lista.

_ ¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!_

Un grito aterrador se escuchó desde el baño, sobresaltándolo y provocando el derrumbe de la torre de naipes que tanto trabajo le había costado hacer…

Aunque poco le importó su torre al oír el grito de su técnico.

_ ¡Maka!_ la llamó mientras corría, para luego detenerse justo delante de la puerta del baño… gran error.

La puerta se abrió bruscamente, impactando contra su cara y aplastando su pobre nariz.

Una vez se recuperó del violento impacto, se incorporó como pudo para comenzar a reclamarle.

_ ¡¿Qué sucede?!_ preguntó molesto, mientras se sobaba la nariz.

_ ¡Una cucaracha!_ gritó ella aterrada.

No tardó en llegar un repentino silencio…

¿Eso era todo? ¿Tanto drama por una cucaracha?

_ ¡¿Me hiciste derribar mi torre de naipes por una simple cucaracha?!_

_ ¡No es una simple cucaracha! ¡¿Viste el tamaño de esa cosa?! Además… ¡es de las que tienen alas!_ dijo con asco, sin poder evitar sentir un escalofrío al recordar al insecto.

Soul bufó fastidiado. No lo podía creer… pudo derrotar al Dios demonio… ¿y le tenía miedo a una cucaracha?...

Abrió la puerta del baño, listo para enfrentarse a "la gran bestia", con su muy efectiva y letal pantufla.

Aunque… apenas la abrió, deseó no haberlo hecho…

Una gran cucaracha –si, _gran_… tenía que escuchar a Maka mas seguido- se posó sobre su cabeza.

_ ¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!_ gritó mientras sacudía su cabeza de un lado al otro, intentando quitarla de ahí, pero el horrendo bicho no tenía intención de moverse.

La rubia luchó para contener la risa. Ahora se habían invertido los papeles.

_ ¡¡Quítame esta cosa!!_ pidió desesperado, al ver que la cucaracha seguía reposando muy cómodamente en su cabeza.

Una sonrisita divertida se dibujó en el rostro de la chica.

_Como quieras…_ murmuró con algo de malicia mientras sacaba su libro. De ese modo, mataría dos pájaros de un tiro.

_No… espera… Maka… no pensarás en… ¡NOOO!_

No pudo decir nada más, ya que el Maka-chop que recibió lo dejó con una grave contusión cerebral.

* * *

**Y aunq no lo crean, este drabble sta basado n una historia real... le pasó a una amiga, y no era solo una cucaracha... eran 5 !! **

**espero haber podido entretenerlos un rato XD**

**reviews onegai!!**


	5. Quinta razón

**Quinta razón: Porque odio que me tomes desprevenida**

Ella permanecía estática en el sillón. Su mirada se encontraba perdida en alguna parte del rostro de su compañero.

Su sonrojo la hacía ver más hermosa, además de incrementar el ego del albino.

El único sonido presente en la sala, era el del televisor, ya que ninguno de los dos jóvenes había vuelto a abrir la boca.

Soul permanecía frente a ella, observándola de manera divertida, con ese aire de arrogancia presente en sus ojos carmesí, esperando alguna reacción por parte de su técnico.

El corazón de la rubia latía desenfrenado contra su pecho. Sin duda, no se esperaba eso por parte de su arma.

Finalmente, su cerebro comenzó a procesar la información, permitiéndole razonar nuevamente, tras recordar lo sucedido minutos antes.

El sonrojo de sus mejillas se encendió aún más, mientras que cerraba sus ojos con fuerza, apenada a más no poder, para luego sacar un libro de la dimensión desconocida e incrustarlo en la cabeza de su compañero.

El muchacho cayó al piso como un saco de papas.

Le dolía su pobre cabeza, pero, tenía que aceptarlo, ahora si tenía bien merecido el golpe.

Aunque en esta ocasión no le dolió tanto, ya que por lo menos pudo probar los dulces y suaves labios de su compañera.

Esta vez… el Maka-Chop valió la pena… ¿no, Soul?

* * *

**Aki les dejo el ultimo drabble y lo ultimo q subire x el resto del año...**

**lamentablemente estoy n un terrible estado emo, estoy viviendo el infierno n vida...**

**la razon x la cual ya no podre subir mas nada s xq tengo q presentar examen d reposicion d mate, y no tengo ni un minuto libre n el dia ni para respirar, s mate todo el dia... literalmente**

**y justo al dia siguiente del examen, mis padres me secuestraran para Argentina otra vez, y alla no puedo subir nada... asiq... creo q... este s un adios...**

**hasta... febrero del proximo año...**

**gracias a todos los q han leido mis fics este año...**

**seria mucho pedir algunos reviews d navidad ? para alegrarme un poco el dia... ?**


End file.
